Entertaining Thoughts
by HyperRyu-chan69
Summary: uchihacest .What happens when Itachi is a little too friendly with sasuke ? But we all get used to things eventually right ? the only way to get rid of temptation is to give in .Yaoi , incest sasukexItachi . Warnings inside. Rated for 2nd chapter lemon ,
1. Incest The best

**Hey there ! hyperRyu-chan69 saying hey' to y'all . Got bored. Needed incest . You get the picture. Warnings- lessee here..um oh yeah ! INCEST ! Itachi/sasuke. Don't like it. Go away. YAOI ! don't like , ure stupid and unwelcome here in the yaoi-ness of the story. Chapter 1 is ok . But chapter 2 will have a slight lemon …..tehe **

**Disclaimer- does it look like I own naruto? ..boobs… indeed not. Byes ! **

**WILL WORK FOR REVIEWS… ( holds up sign) pleez review ! Flames not welcome **

_**Entertaining thoughts**_

_**-chapter 1 ( incest the best) **_

When it had first happened , sasuke had been afraid . Sasuke had been 8 at the time. When his older brother had walked into the bathroom crying. Itachi slammed the door and dropped to the floor, his head in his hands . He did not even notice his younger brother in the bathtub.

" you baka , you're horrible"(1)

sasuke moved ever so slightly , making the water swish audibly. Turning at lightening speed , Itachi spotted his little brother , naked in the tub...

"what the-"

"are you okay , itachi-aniki?" the chibi sasuke asked his brother , big black eyes full of worry.(2)

"I'm fine"

"..but you were crying' the little Uchiha stated almost sadly.

"it's fine sasuke." Itachi said , moving closer to his little brother , almost at the edge of the white basin tub.

"Do you remember when u were little , mom used to wash your hair? " Itachi asked

Sasuke nodded , remembering his sweet mother washing his hair gently with coconut shampoo. Unfortunately for little sasuke and his brother , a car crash had claimed both parents nearly two years ago.

" could I ..wash your hair, sasuke ?"

There was silence, and a moments hesitation before the younger agreed .

Itachi gently grabbed the coconut shampoo from the shelf , and squeezed a fair amount into his hands, and moved close to his little brother.

Gently running his hands through black silky hair , Itachi massaged the shampoo onto sasuke's pale scalp .

Smiling slightly , sasuke dunked his head under the water , washing the remaining shampoo out of his hair.

Itachi took a wash cloth , scrubbing soap onto it, before softly caressing sasuke skin with it to get him clean . His hand skimmed over his brothers pale skin , slowly going south to clean an almost baby soft abdomen. Itachi dropped the cloth harmlessly into the water before reached his hand lower into the, touching little sasuke's inner thigh .

For a moment , sasuke's breath caught in his throat . Wondering what his brother was about to do..Sasuke breath became a bit more ragged as Itachi's hand went lower.

'what is he -'

Sasuke gasped as his brothers hand grabbed his premature cock in his hand , before letting go after only a few seconds.

'what have I done ? Itachi asked himself as he got up , kissing his little brothers forehead before exiting the room. (a/n tehe molestation) (3)

"have a pleasant day lil brother"

_**696966969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969669696969696969669696969**_

The next time it happened was the night of sasuke's 10th birthday. Itachi , single-handedly , had tried to make the day as enjoyable as possible for sasuke . After cake, and a few thoughtful gifts from Itachi and the awkward love letters from some girls , a tired , moody sasuke trudged up to his bedroom. It was raining that night. Sasuke had always liked rain , but since he was little , he had disliked it's almost constant companion..

"thunder!" sasuke screeched aloud as a bolt of thunder sounded throughout the house.

Fearfully, and almost instinctively he flew downstairs to the den where Itachi sat watching a movie.

"sasuke , what's wrong ? Did the thunder frighten you ?" he asked his younger brother.

"no" sasuke said blushing as stood with arms crossed next to the couch.

Itachi smirked, this was going to be interesting..

BOOM!

Another crackling bit thunder rained down by the sky , followed by a girlish scream.

Itachi stayed, silent waiting for his brother to react. Instead of cursing him though , sasuke climbed onto the couch with his brother .

Itachi smiled to himself as sasuke lay atop of him nuzzling his soft hair to Itachi's chest in a comfortable hug. Sasuke smiled to himself as he breathed in Itachi's clean , lavender smell. In some not too offensive way , Itachi was like his mother. Since mother had died , sasuke had depended on Itachi for attention , love and comfort. At the moment, it was perfect..

Perfect that is until Itachi's hands felt their way up sasuke's back , pulling his face closer to Itachi's. Itachi pulled sasuke up so that he could whisper gently in his brothers ear.

" I love you little brother"

Sasuke stayed silent , unsure how to respond. He did , of course , love his older brother. But this was not a phrase used much too often in the Uchiha household, as it never had been . But even before he could respond , sasuke felt gentle lips on his own. In somewhat shock and fear , he closed his eyes tightly. And when he opened them again seconds later , Itachi had pulled away .

"I love you more than I should" Itachi sobbed into his hands . The crying did not last for too long before Itachi got up off of the couch . Kissing his little brother's head before leaving.

"happy birthday little brother" he whispered softly before exiting the den to retreat upstairs into his bedroom.

Sasuke lay stunned on the couch , wondering why this was all happening…

_**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz12345678910abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz12345678910**_

The next time this happened was the year sasuke turned 13 . He was going into on and off relationships , finding that they mostly bored him. There was just no spark . Not even with his latest relationship with naruto. But some how , he still had that longing…for what ? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was dead tired and wanted to go home. As he headed up his front stairs , sasuke heard the blaring of the stereo in his brothers room. Turning the doorknob he entered the nearly vacant house. Taking off his shoes, he walked up the stairs ready to enter his room. Turning on the light , nothing could prepare him for the sight that lay before him . Itachi.laying.half.naked.on.his.bed ! Oh dear god… Sasuke cleared his throat , making his presence known to his elder brother. Itachi sat up in a start , blushing madly , as he was only wearing boxers.

"um..hey there sasuke" he said weakly

" what the hell are you doing ?' sasuke asked glaring icily at his older brother.

"uh..I came in here after my shower to borrow a hairbrush , and I kinda just sat down and I must have dozed off.."

Sasuke thought for a moment. It was a likely story . But how Itachi could sleep through the loud rock blaring from the stereo just two rooms away was beyond him.

"whatever…'

Itachi got up and looked at his younger brother , smirking , before making his move..

Before he even had time to process what was going on , sasuke was pressed up against the wall , Itachi's lips upon his own. He knew it was wrong. But why didn't he push Itachi away ? It felt so wrong, but in the end it felt so right… He moaned as Itachi's lips nuzzled his own , wanting to get into his mouth . Without really knowing why , sasuke greedily obliged letting his older brother ravage his mouth , and basically returning the favor. Itachi's tongue was warm and sweet , feverishly sucking at sasuke's tongue, exploring every detail of the younger uchiha's mouth . Sasuke fought to suppress the little moans and mewls of pleasure. ( a/n let's just say right now, he isn't doing a very good job) Gasping for air he pushed Itachi off of him , only to feel those soft lips trail down to his neck , surely leaving a hickey as they sucked harshly on his collar bone. Looking up slowly , Itachi whispered in sasuke's ear before leaving the room .

"sweet dreams little brother. "

Sasuke blushed furiously at the way his jeans had become uncomfortably tight…

"aishiteru" Itachi whispered , thinking it would surely go unnoticed…(4)

"aishiteru , aniki" sasuke whispered back before closing the door , and falling on his bed exhausted.

He was gonna have to explain that hickey to naruto tomorrow…

(a/n yeah , im sure " hey naruto , what's up ?' "oh this , naw it's from Itachi , no big" will work just fine…)

End chapter 1 ! Yay ! It didn't go too bad. I hope it was ok.. It's just kinda this crappy piece I wanted to do.. Keep waiting for chapter 2 ! I'll have it typed in a day or two if I get reviews ! Remember it will have a nice yummy lemon in it ! Slightly different language in second chapter. Sasuke has a bad mouth …rating shall be up .oh and you wont get to know why Itachi was crying in the first chapter if you don't review ! second chapter tells all !

(1) - baka means idiot

(2)-aniki means big brother

(3) the whole 'molestation tehe ' thing is in there because I originally wrote this to be funny, and not so serious. This was actually the line that was there before I retyped the story.

(4) -aishiteru means ' I love you'

If you're wondering why I did this , it's because I know people who have no idea what these words mean . I thought I'd be nice ..for once. Well see ya !

ja ne ho's !


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

_**Yo ho , yo ho a pirates life for me ! Hey ya'll ! Im glad some people decided to review yays ! ( gives out cookies) This was the longest , most strenuous lemon I have ever attempted. Respect my authority . **_

_**Warnings- obvious uchihacest ( this means sasuke and Itachi incest) obviously yaoi ( duh) nice smutty lemon for ya'll to enjoy A few bad words , no biggy . **_

_**Disclaimer: testicles . HyperRyu-chan69 does not own naruto . She simply own the sick sexual fantasies caused by it. Thank y'all and enjoy ! **_

_**Entertaining thoughts - Chapter 2 ( Dirty Little Secrets) **_

_**Aishiteru.. **_

The words were still fresh in sasuke's mind,

_**Aishiteru..**_

That was three months ago. Three months since they had dared to utter the phrase , which meant more than others would think, to each other. Three months since he had longed for his brothers touch , to have Itachi hold him . Itachi made him feel things he often wished he didn't . They were forbidden. But the only way to give in to temptation is to yield to it . The fact that is was forbidden made sasuke long for it all the more.

The brothers had rarely spoken unless mandatory , and strayed far from each others touch . Both not knowing how to comprehend it., what to make of their longing. Afraid that even the gentlest brush of fingers could lead to god knows what.

Sasuke was hurting. In some sick way there was a void in his heart . A void that only Itachi could fill. Itachi's gentle touches , kindly whispered words , and soft hands were the only cure. And sasuke had the sickness , but now, he was tired of waiting for his cure. He was often spoiled as a kid , being the youngest . And from that day on , sasuke knew when he wanted something , he would make it his own , no matter what. Itachi was what he wanted, and Itachi would be his.

_**I want u to hold me and never let go. I want to be your savior. I want you want to me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. So be mine. And only mine , brother . **_

Itachi sat watching his ceiling fan spinning around , watching until he almost felt dizzy. The soft click of his door being open dragged him from his game. Sitting up , he looked into the dark eyes of his brother. The eerie silence cast upon the room was rather unsettling. Sasuke was first to break the awkward silence.

"Itachi .."

Just his brothers name , that was all. Almost reassuring himself that Itachi was really there

"sasuke" the words were gentle, and just barely above a whisper.

Sasuke made his move, sitting on the bed next to Itachi

"what are we going to do about this ? " sasuke asked , giving Itachi his most serious look. Itachi thought for a moment , not really having an answer.

" well .. I have no idea." Itachi said simply

"hm , well , I have a suggestion" sasuke said smirking .

"and that would be wha-mph !

Itachi was cut off by the sudden force of sasuke's lips on his own. Gasping slightly , Itachi felt sasuke take the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his mouth . Moaning lightly , Itachi brought his tongue out to play , running it across the curves of sasuke's bottom jaw. Sasuke shuddered involuntarily from the burning sensations he felt in his mouth .It felt so good. He couldn't help suppress a moan as Itachi gently sucked on his tongue , making him want more. Sasuke tangled his hands in Itachi's long black hair , continuing to moan , feeling his pants growing way too tight on him . Itachi smirked inwardly at the reaction he was causing his brother , and knowing that the effect was similar.

' _this should be interesting' _

Itachi thought to himself as he placed his hands at his brothers hips , running his left hand up sasuke's thigh , feeling his brother tense . Going at an agonizingly slow pace , Itachi let his hand run over sasuke's erection , which was a little more than visible through his black pants.

" I-Itachi , plea-se !' sasuke moaned after pulling his panting mouth from Itachi's dominating lips.

" what do you want little brother " Itachi whispered menacingly , his hot breath tickling sasuke ear .

" please . I want you. I want you to fuck me so hard my head spins " sasuke whispered harshly

_**I need you **_

" as you wish"

And with that , Itachi took the opportunity the slip off sasuke's pants , intentionally going slow , to prolong the entire event. Once the pants were removed , Itachi took a moment to look at his brother. And what a sight it was. Sasuke lay on his back , head arched back in need , shallow pants crawling through the silence , sweat beading on his forehead. Itachi smirked before running his pale hand up the thigh , stopping at the hem of sasuke's black boxers. Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat as Itachi's warm hand slipped underneath the fabric , going towards his aching arousal . His breaths became slower as the heat radiated closer to him ..so very close.

It seemed like an eternity before Itachi's hand reached the throbbing member . Stroking it softly , before taking it into his hand .

"ah-Itachi..feels so good' sasuke moaned as his brothers petting became harder and feverish

Itachi pumped faster as he leaned up to tenderly lick the sweat that beaded on sasuke's brow . Sasuke let out a throaty moan as he felt himself ready to explode . Knowing his brother was at his end , Itachi finished him off by stroking him gently as he came into his hand with a moan and a scream .

"mmm..Itachi!"

"shh..' Itachi whispered , gently pressing a finger to sasuke's kiss bruised lips.

"the fun's not even begun yet' , Itachi said , an evil glint in his eye

Sasuke sat up slowly , looking his brother in the eyes before wrapping his arms around his neck .

"I want you , right here now. Fuck me. Onegai , brother" he said pleadingly , looking at Itachi with his most hopeful face

'if it's what you want , I'll do it . I've wanted you for so long sasuke" Itachi stated , pulling sasuke close to him .

Sasuke paused before reaching for the hem of Itachi's shirt ,lifting it up carefully up to his navel . Smiling slightly , sasuke ran his hands across his brother pale abdomen before pulling the shirt off completely. Itachi felt his breath hitch slightly at the temperature change . Sasuke smiled up at him before undoing the studded belt that adorned his waist . Pulling the belt free of the loops , sasuke's hands made quick work of ridding Itachi of his jeans. Itachi's arousal was clear through the thin fabric of his boxers as he leaned over the sasuke , whispering in his ear

" take it off sasuke " he said , silently motioning to his brother to remove both his shirt and boxers.

Blushing slightly , sasuke discarded his tee-shirt before grasping the hem of his boxers and flinging them into some random corner of Itachi's bedroom . Itachi stared in awe at the beautiful body his brother possessed . Crawling over to Itachi , sasuke promptly sat on his brother lap , waiting for him to make a move

" you know , I cant take them off if you're sitting on me' Itachi said smirking playfully at sasuke.

Sasuke complied , sitting up so his brother could successfully rid himself of the offending undergarment .

" are you ready?' he asked , putting just the tip of his length at sasuke's entrance.

"yes Itachi" sasuke said , feel slightly worried

" all right. Since this is your first time, it's gonna hurt at first , but it'll get better . Let me know if it hurts too much" Itachi warned

" okay , .. I'm ready" sasuke said , lightly holding onto Itachi's shoulders.

Itachi nodded , getting ready to enter his brother. He did not even get in half an in inch before he felt sasuke's grip on his shoulders tighten.

" you okay ?" he asked, worried about hurting sasuke. Sasuke nodded for him to continue.Itachi had only halfway entered , when sasuke yelped in pain . Pulling out , he looked at sasuke.

"why did you stop?' sasuke asked, wiping away a stray tear .

" I didn't want to hurt you" he whispered

"it's fine. I've just gotta relax. Let's just start again" sasuke assured him

"ok then . But only if you're sure." Itachi said , pulling his brother back onto his lap.

Sasuke sat up and gripped Itachi's shoulders , trying his hardest to relax. Itachi slowly entered sasuke again , this time fully inserting his length .

Sasuke gasped at the pain , waiting for his body to accommodate the rather large intruder. Gripping sasuke's hips tightly , Itachi began to move slowly. Pulling out , then slamming back in , trying to be somewhat gentle.

Sasuke groaned as the intense pain slowly became a dull throb , feeling Itachi pound into him faster .

Panting lightly , Itachi's hand moved to sasuke's forgotten cock , taking it in his hand . Sasuke moaned softly as Itachi's hand moved in time to his thrust .

'_**I want you to fuck me so hard my head spins'**_

" Ita-ah-chi!" sasuke couldn't resist give a low throaty moan for his brother.

Itachi grunted as he felt himself getting ready to come. Sasuke panted heavier as he came into Itachi's hand for the second time that night.

"sasuke - mm-I'm -ah !" Itachi moaned loudly as he came inside sasuke , his hot seed filling his sibling.

Sasuke yelled out a final time , before collapsing in his brothers strong , yet gentle arms. Pulling out of sasuke , Itachi embraced his brother , gently stroking the hot forehead, sweeping the sticky bangs from his eyes.

"aishiteru sasuke" he whispered

"aishiteru Itachi" sasuke whispered back before nuzzling into his brother warm embrace, drifting off to sleep .

The only witnesses to the act's of passion were the Uchiha brothers them selves. It was something they would remember , even after they had grown and parted ways. It was their dirty little secret , and only they would ever know.

_**Aishiteru **_

**Owari !fin. The end ! **

**MUAHAHHAHAHA ! Wow. It's 3:48 am, and I have project due . And why am I writing fan fiction instead ? Because im that dedicated ! RESPECT THE AUTHORITY OF THE FANGIRL ! I worked my butt off to write this , cause usually it takes me forever to work it out . I hope you all enjoyed . peace out y'all . Review ! This wasn't easy . Do not flame me . Flame me and I'll take away your cookie . Review and get a cookie **

**Ja ne ho's ! **


End file.
